Skyscraper
by WithDropsofJupiterInHerHair
Summary: "I took a step closer, and looked her over once more.  She wasn't mad, she wasn't upset, she was brave.  And afraid.   But even the bravest of us are still scared in our greatest moments." My two-bits about Sonny's departure and Chad's reactions.


**So- it is 1 AM on my first day back from not-so-vacation where I got less than 7 hours of sleep each night, yet as I am sitting here with Demi Lovato's Skyscraper on repeat, I feel my need to give my two-bits on the premature ending of a great show. Also, as it seems that I can't shake this funk, I'm sorry to say that this might just be my farewell to FanFiction, although I am still considering completing my favorite story (the only one with a well-thought-out plot) with my friend in this coming summer. So, here it is.**

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the curb in the back lot of the studio when it began to rain. Using my last bit of energy my head slightly, I surveyed the clouds for a moment, deciding I was in no imminent danger and turning back to the pavement. I would never have found myself in this situation two years ago, Chad Dylan Cooper could never have been found in any condition aside from perfect. But that was two years ago, and with two years comes much change.<p>

It takes much less than two years to meet somebody. It takes days of trying to get them out of your mind, and quite a bit longer to realize that their memory isn't going anywhere soon. It takes only days to begin to hate their chocolate-brown hair, that infectious grin, their unpredictable actions... and it takes an arrogant jerk to realize that you're the only one allowed to treat her in any way that's less than she deserves, because you know how unique she is and would never deliberately hurt her. It takes one talk-show to be shown that what you were afraid of happening all-along was coming true. It takes one misunderstanding to make what could easily be another ordinary day into the best day of your life, and then it takes one day after another to realize that your days were becoming better everyday with her by your side. And it takes two years to lose it all.

I never saw it coming. She blindsided me, completely. _Suckerpunch._ But it wasn't my fault, she assured me, it wasn't anyone's. But we didn't believe it, none of us could believe it. You can't just wake-up one morning and not be happy where you are anymore, can you? How could you possibly wake-up unhappy when you have so many people who care about you, who would do anything for you to stay?

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the squeak of a door opening. Then came a sigh, so familiar I could feel it breaking my heart, I swear I could. A faint click of a heel was muffled by the soft sounds of falling rain. It hardly ever rained in here in California, especially not at this time of the year. Everything was wrong.

"Chad?" Her voice called out, breaking a little bit. I took a deep breath before allowing my eyes to drift up to meet her. She was so different from when she first came here: her wardrobe, her hair, her temper... I felt the corner of my lips tug slightly at that one. A drip of water fell from my wet hair across my face, blurring my vision of the sad smile she offered me in return.

"It's raining," she offered, her eyes meeting mine for only a moment.

"Yeah." was all I could say; I felt like I was dying.

"You're wet." I barely heard her whisper. She waited a moment before realizing that no response was coming. "I was just collecting the last of my things from my room. You didn't see my didn't see my Blarmie anywhere, did you?" I could tell by the tone of her voice that she didn't really care if I'd seen it or not- she just wanted to relieve the tension between us. Once again, I didn't answer, and after what seemed like forever I heard another squeak from the door behind me.

"Why are you leaving?" I shouted, jumping from my spot on the sidewalk and spinning around to see the door open a few inches with two suitcases having just made it out the crack, and wide brown orbs, staring at mine intensely for the first time in so long, too long.

"I- I- We were- weren't talking anymore..." she stammered.

"No. You know what I mean. _Why are you leaving, Sonny?_" I pleaded, on the verge of insanity. Her bags dropped to the pavement.

"Chad," she whispered, "I told you... this is what's best for me right now. There's so much world at my fingertips that was just a dream for so long... This is my chance... This my time to rise, this is my time to show the world who I am and live my dreams." The door fell shut as she leaned against it, staring out into the mist of the raindrops. "This isn't easy for me to do, you know." She confessed. "But this is what I have to do. I have to follow my heart, or live the rest of my life in regret." Her eyes were glazed over, she was far away.

I took a step closer, and looked her over once more. She wasn't mad, she wasn't upset, she was brave. And afraid. But even the bravest of us are still scared in our greatest moments. Her eyes met mine once more, and I saw something I hadn't seen in so long. She was torn. But she wasn't turning back.

I stepped forward once more, my eyes brimming over with tears. Her hands flew to her face, wiping away little black tracks from beneath her eyes. I threw my arms around her, holding her closer than I ever had in these past two years. A shake and a sniffle echoed from somewhere beneath me. Suddenly I no longer needed to know why she was doing this. She was doing what was right for her, no matter what the cost. And she knew it was going to hurt. God, was it going to hurt. But this was for her.

I squeezed her little body tighter one last time, my lips brushing her forehead as I pulled away. Her eyes fell to the ground before I could read what emotions hid in them. She solemnly gathered her bags from the pavement, and made her way to the parking lot, stopping half way to the car.

"Keep my Blarmie safe if you find it!" she called out. I nodded, wondering if she'd even really forgotten it at all. "And remember to move the screwdrivers at least once a week or else Zora will find them!" I smiled tightly, trying my hardest to maintain my composure for her. "And-"

"We'll be alright." I shouted back across the parking lot. _We'll be alright. _And maybe we would, with time.

She popped the trunk and threw in her bags, slamming it tightly with a satisfied look on her face.

"Bye, Chad." She yelled from behind the half-open door, dripping wet with rain yet somehow shinning as brightly as I had ever seen.

_"Goodbye, Sonny..." _I whispered as I watched her get into her little car and smile one last time, before turning the corner from Condor Studios toward a new life, a life that she needed.

* * *

><strong>Yeah, so I kinda tried to base it on her attitude in Skyscraper (probably because I had it on repeat the whole time I was writing). I wanted to give it a bit of finality, yet keep Sonny's good-heartedness in tact. Keep in mind, this entire story was written between the hours of 1 and 2 AM, so that's my crutch if it turned-out badly.<strong>

**I've loved you all as a whole, we were one big, happy family across those two seasons. And, if I never get the chance to say it again, you guys meant the world to me. You gave me the confidence that I would never have found to do something that I love. I'll be beginning my first novel this November, so I will happily share it with you all if you'd like to experience that adventure with me as well.**

**From one Skyscraper to another, follow your dreams- because the whole world's out there waiting for you.**


End file.
